Defend Ragnite Mines
Mission Briefing We have received word that the mines near the capital are under attack by Imperial elites. We must hurry to their aid and set up defenses. Defend your bases in area 2 and area 5 for 5 turns. Strategy Deploy your tank with side armor or you can make it a heavy tank, you won't need to move it. Maximise it with interception. You need a scout with armor. Deploy your leaders into each base, the class that can take bases should be in area 5. Area 2 will be a defender. Phase 1 #Take area 5 west with your leader. #Same action. #Defend area 3 north. #Take area 2 northwest with a newly deployed scout elite. #Same action. #Take area 2 north using an assault with a good weapon / +damage accessory. #Same action. #Defend northeast area 4. #Take northwest area 4 using an armored scout elite. #Defend area 3 south. #Defend area 5 south. Phase 2 #Deploy Imca into area 4 northwest using Open Fire. #Same action. #Eliminate all enemies. Phase 3 #Eliminate all enemies. There may be an enemy at the southwest end of the tracks in area 4. Alternative Strategy Deploy a leader in each base. Deploy Light APC with Crusher Armor and Looted MG-Turret H1-1. Deploy a Lancer equipped with the Horn, and a mechanic in Area 5. Phase 1 # Select your APC, carry the lancer and mechanic. Head south toward the Heavy Tank. End your action at the tank's side before it can shoot at your rear. Kill any enemy along the way. Destroy the ragnite crate if necessary (if enemy interception fire will hit it) # Deploy Lancer from your APC and kill Heavy tank. Carry onto APC # Move APC south to flag 4, smashing the southern boulder on the way. Kill any enemy on the flag. End on the cap point. # Deploy mechanic from APC to capture the point and heal your APC. Carry onto APC. Withdraw the APC. # Deploy snipers from flag 4 in area 5 to kill enemies nearby # Send your leader in Area 5 to cap flag 3. Withdraw if no enemies nearby. # Deploy Trooper in area 3 to the sandbag in front of the northern cap point. # Deploy Trooper in area 4 to the sandbox in the northern cap point # Free Action (sniper in flag 4 area 5 to kill nearby scout, withdraw). # Free Action (Sniper in area 2 gunner elite) # Free Action (Sniper in area 2 gunner elite, withdraw) Phase 2 # Deploy APC in area 4 and smash through rocks in the west. Kill any hiding units with APC, continue to head south # Deploy lancer from APC in area 4 to kill heavy tank, move forward # Use lancer in area 4 to kill the 2nd heavy tank # Free Action (Sniper in area 4 if needed) # Deploy scout in area 4 to capture flag 2 # Deploy sniper in area 2 flag 4, clear path to flag 3 # Free Action (repeat above) # Deploy scout in area 2 flag 4 to cap flag 3, face south or withdraw. # Deploy trooper in area 3 flag 2 to defend the point # Free Action # Free Action Phase 3 # Deploy lancer to kill cannon turret in area 5. # Use Full Recon Action # Finish any enemies (area 3/2) Rewards Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions